


Bitch

by jericho



Category: Backstreet Boys, O-Town
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericho/pseuds/jericho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An O-Town crossover. Dan finds out what happens when you tell AJ that he's old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

He hadn't meant to say it, really. He just wanted to talk to him. AJ McLean, the token rebel, the one who smoked and drank and swore on camera. He had a classic R&B voice, and Dan liked that. 

It was the first time he'd seen the American Music Awards without sitting in a little house in Ohio, eating his mom's popcorn and watching it on TV. He actually got to go, and walk in the door, and present an award with Cindy Margolis. 

And the night went really well, actually. He looked pretty good. He didn't mess up anything on stage - didn't trip and fall when he walked out, didn't have something hanging out of his nose, didn't open his mouth and start talking backwards when the camera was on him. And when they presented the award, the Backstreet Boys won, and the next thing Dan knew, AJ McLean was two feet away from him. 

He danced from one foot to the other, listening to them say their speech, feeling the waves of disdain radiating off the five guys Dan had heard about more than actually seen. The Backstreet Boys were urban legends around the band house, stuff Lou talked about when he was drunk and nostalgic. Lou talked about how Nick had been 12 when Lou had met him, and how he had white-blond hair and looked like an angel. How AJ was 15 and a pathological liar, bragging about how many girls he'd boned and models who wanted his number when the most exciting thing he'd ever done was a shopping mall fashion show. 

Backstreet gave their acceptance speech, looking as enthusiastic as they always had, but their eyes were tired. They walked backstage wordlessly, handing over their award until the end of the show, not smiling as much as it seemed like they should be. 

Now? Was now a good time? Dan stepped forward, ready to say something, assuming AJ would at least have the same fake niceties that everyone else had at awards shows. Instead of stepping to be beside AJ, he stepped in front of him. 

"Excuse me," AJ said, in a sort of sing-song tone. Dan stepped out of the way quickly. Then AJ added "Bitch" under his breath. He said it as he was walking away, but Dan heard it clearly and raised his eyebrows. 

Dan turned to Trevor. "Did you hear what he just said to me?" 

"Yeah. Ignore him. He's a dick." 

*** 

Dan figured if you raided every liquor cabinet in Cincinnati, you still wouldn't have as much booze as there was at the after-party. So he had a couple of drinks. Okay, maybe more than a couple of drinks. But Erik's speech was slurred, and Ashley's eyes were so glossy that they reminded Dan of a skating rink. So Dan figured he wasn't doing too badly. 

He saw AJ McLean across the room, chatting animatedly with someone. Nick and Howie were next to him, Nick's arm draped over Howie's shoulder in a way that made Dan blink and do a double take. 

Trevor followed Dan's line of vision. "They're always like that. It's, like, their gimmick now or something." 

"Are they...." 

"No. They just like to...pretend they are, or whatever. It drives the fans crazy." 

Dan looked at Trevor. "Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"You wouldn't think that." 

"No. But fans are weird. I dunno." 

Dan watched AJ's left hand move as he talked, his right hand holding a big glass of something alcoholic. He was probably already drunk. In fact, from what Dan heard, AJ was always drunk. He couldn't help but wonder which member of O-Town would hit the bottle later on in their careers. Or maybe none of them would. Maybe they were stronger than that. 

Before Dan even knew what he was doing, he was crossing the room, eyes fixed on AJ. What if AJ called him a bitch again? Dan decided he could handle it, because AJ was drunk and stupid and they didn't even _dance_ anymore, really. It was funny how after a couple of drinks, Dan didn't even know why he'd been so intimidated in the first place. You had to be tough in the music industry, and that required not taking any shit from anyone, especially not one of your peers. 

As if on cue, the person AJ was talking to drifted off, and AJ was alone. He turned his head and he looked straight at Dan, and Dan's stomach did a cartwheel. 

"Hey," Dan said. 

"Hey." AJ turned abruptly and grabbed his cigarettes, extracting one and sticking it in his mouth. It was obvious that he wasn't going to continue the conversation, so it was up to Dan. 

"It's great that you're still going," Dan said. 

AJ popped his Zippo open with his thumb and the flame danced in front of him. "What do you mean?" 

"You know. You guys have been at this a long time and...you know, you're older now and...." God, what the fuck was he saying? Even as it came out of his mouth, it seemed like it was coming from someone behind him. 

AJ took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled smoke in Dan's direction. "Are you calling us old?" 

"No. Not at all. It's just that...you know, you've been together 10 years and you're...." 

AJ took another drag. He held his cigarette between his thumb and his forefinger, like a guy in a western movie. He smelled like whisky and nicotine and a hundred other things boy band members shouldn't smell like. AJ exhaled another stream of smoke, this time off to the side. "Dan," he said. 

"What?" 

"Are you always this big of a retard?" 

Dan gulped. Tried to keep his cool. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or take a swing at AJ, but the latter definitely did not seem to be a good idea. The conversation seemed to get Nick's attention, and his blond head appeared over AJ's shoulder. "Nice denim." 

"You guys..." Howie said weakly from behind Nick. 

At least Howie was sticking up for him. 

"...be nice to the little boy." 

Walk away, Dan thought. Walk away. One foot in front of the other, before you do something stupid like burst into tears. 

He turned around and walked as slowly and precisely as he could back to Trevor. "What did you just do?" Trevor asked. 

"Nothing. Tried to talk to AJ." 

"Ooh. Bad move." 

"You're telling me." 

*** 

Dan sat at one of the tables, head propped on his hand, his empty glass in front of him. His first awards after-party was almost over. People were either sluggish and heading home or completely wired and spinning like tops. He sighed. Looked at his watch. Wondered how much longer before he'd get to go home. 

He sensed someone watching him and turned his head a little, looking over the tables full of empty glasses and full ashtrays to find AJ, head leaning against the wall, feet resting against an empty chair next to him. AJ waved a little with his cigarette and Dan looked away. 

"Hey," AJ called. 

Dan ignored him. 

"Hey, kid." Dan could almost sense the wheels of AJ's mind turning, trying to remember his name. "Hey, Dan." 

Dan sighed and looked at him, and AJ motioned for him to come over. Oh, man. 

Dan got up slowly, trudging through the chairs that were pulled out from the tables and placed haphazardly around the sticky floor. He stopped in front of AJ. "What?" 

AJ motioned to an empty chair. "Sit." 

"Why? So you can call me a bitch again?" 

"No. So I can call you other things." AJ used his foot to slide the empty chair toward Dan. Dan looked at it for a second and sat down. 

"Where's your drink?" AJ asked. 

Dan shrugged. 

"Rule number one," AJ said, swirling his cigarette around as he talked. "Never turn down free booze." AJ took another drag and squinted while he did it. "How old are you?" 

"19." 

"That's a good age. Leaves you lots of time to get away from Lou." 

"But Lou's..." 

AJ held up his hand. "Spare me." He leaned his head back on the wall, his whole body sluggish. The alcohol seemed to be swallowing him eyelids first. "So what did you want to say to me before?" 

Dan exhaled loudly, watching the table full of empty glasses, then the half full one next to AJ. "Just that I think you're cool." He was going to say more but his voice trailed off. 

"You think I'm cool?" AJ let out a short laugh. "Why?" 

"Because you've stayed true to yourself, y'know? You've been doing this for a long time and you're still an individual." 

AJ let out another laugh, but this one lasted a little longer. He rubbed his forehead lazily. "Oh, Dan." 

Dan couldn't think of a response, so he aimed at something witty. "Oh, AJ." 

AJ looked up at him. Studied him from behind the prescription sunglasses. Dan knew he was being scrutinized, but he supposed this was where he showed that he had balls. He forced himself to look back, to not flinch, to not look away because it made him uncomfortable to make eye contact with someone so utterly intimidating. AJ smirked a little and crushed his cigarette in the ashtray. "Come on." 

Dan watched AJ stand and walk past him. "Where are we going?" 

"Just come on." 

Dan got up and followed him, through the slowly thinning crowd, past the dance floor and beyond the bar. AJ headed down the little hallway toward the washrooms, which urged Dan to stop for a second look behind him, wondering where they were going. They rounded another corner and AJ managed to find the only spot in the entire building that was free of alcohol and smoke and people. 

Dan paused for a second, eyes wide and palms sweaty. What was going to happen here? What was AJ thinking? Then AJ's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall, AJ's body pressed up against his so quickly that he could barely catch his breath. Then he felt AJ's hands at his crotch, the buttons of his pants unsnapping at lightning speed, hand reaching in and grabbing his cock so quickly that Dan forgot to breathe. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back against the wall with a thud, trying to catch his breath as AJ started jerking him off. His palms tingled, and he saw flashes of color behind his eyelids, every cell in his body straining and vibrating and every vessel pushing blood to his aching erection. He still smelled whisky, and the waves of heat coming off AJ's body, crashing into him with such force that all he could do was stand there and obey. 

He heard himself panting. AJ's wrist worked quickly and expertly, dragging him closer to orgasm. "God," he gasped. "Oh God...oh God...oh God...." 

He must have been loud, because suddenly AJ's hand clamped over his mouth, and he was whimpering against AJ's palm, hips pushed forward and locked in place. Before he knew it, he was coming, so hard and so fast that his knees almost buckled. 

AJ's hand stayed on his mouth until the shuddering stopped. Dan felt completely drained. Weak. Like he could fall down and lay there in a daze for an hour. AJ stepped back casually, licking a drop of semen off his hand and smirking. "Thanks." 

AJ turned and headed down the hall, boots clicking on the floor. Dan stayed in place, still trying to catch his breath. He waited until AJ had rounded the corner to slide to the floor.


End file.
